Fuck it !
by Nofakeimreal
Summary: Fiction qui réunit les personnage de la première génération, et un couple phare de ces deux saisons !


Quand Jeanne, la maquilleuse sortie de la loge de son amie ce soir là, elle était préoccupée. La jeune clarinettiste n'était pas dans son assiette, elle avait a peine réagit quand Jeanne était entrée.

Assise sur sa chaise, Jal se regardait dans le miroir. Ce soir c'était sa dernière représentation a Londres. Elle avait annoncée il y a quelques jours qu'après la fin de cette tournée, elle prendrait des vacances, à durée indéterminés. Ce soir la salle était bondée, au troisième rang, des visages plus que familier. Ils étaient tous là pour admirés Jal ce soir : Tony et Michelle, toujours ensemble malgré leur relation tumultueuse, Sid sans Cassie qui avait été retenue a New York par son travail, Anwar et Maxxie. Après ce concert ils repartiraient tous a Bristol, la ville dans laquelle ils avaient grandis, tous ensemble, la ville dans laquelle il n'était pas retournés depuis plusieurs années. Cinq ans, dans quarante huit heures sa fera cinq ans, qu'ils ont tous quittés Bristol. Ils avaient suivis des chemins différents, mais ce soir ils étaient tous là.

Ce soir là, Jal donna toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Elle avait choisis ce métier, elle l'adorait, mais ce soir elle voulait juste que sa s'arrête.

Après la représentation, Jal rejoignis sa loge, où Michelle vint la féliciter. Rien n'avait changés entre elles, elles étaient toujours les meilleures amies du monde. Michelle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Jal, qu'elle avait vue faiblir ses derniers mois. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Dans deux jours sa fera cinq ans.

- Hey Jal, t'as été géniale ce soir ! Michelle l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Merci Mich, vous êtes tous venus ? Jal tenta de sourire.

- Évidemment, bon a part Cassie mais tu la connais...

- Ouais, c'est pas grave de toute façon.

Michelle observait son amie dans le miroir. Elle avait toujours le même visage, le même sourire ( mais sans les bagues cette fois ), mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Une lumière éteinte depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient tous assis dans le 4x4 BMW de Tony quand Sid osa poser la question qui brulait les lèvres de tout le monde :

- Tu tiens le coup, Jal ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Ben tu sais, c'est pas pour rien qu'on retourne tous là bas..

Non c'était pas pour rien. Dans quarante cinq heures sa ferait cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'un vide c'était creuser dans le coeur de Jal, cinq ans qu'elle supportait une vie qui lui pesait, cinq ans que tout avait perdu son sens. Cinq ans que Chris était mort.

Oui ça va.

**Deux jours plus tard...**

Ils étaient tous là, autour de la tombe de Chris, silencieux. Ils avaient tous amenés des fleurs, même si Chris détestait sa. Michelle avait déposer une plaque avec des poissons dessus, Chris adorait les poissons.. Chris était son meilleur ami. Quand Michelle repensa a tout les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec lui, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Ils étaient restés là, une heure, tous se remémorant leurs souvenirs dans leurs têtes, quand ils décidèrent de partir afin de laisser Jal seule. Une fois qu'il étaient tous partis, Jal s'assit par terre, à l'endroit même où elle s'était assise il y a cinq ans. Elle avait besoin de lui parler.

- T'as vu, je suis venue. J'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi ses cinq dernières années. Tu me manques. J'ai 23 ans, je suis une des meilleures clarinettiste de l'Angleterre, j'ai des amis, mais je me sens seule. Parce que t'as toujours été le seul qui comptait pour moi. J'arrive pas a refaire ma vie sans toi, et je m'en veux, parce que je sais que t'aurais été là tu m'aurais dis « Alors quoi, on s'en branle que j'sois mort non ? », mais j'peux pas faire comme si je m'en foutais, parce que je t'aime, merde. Je sais bien que je t'oublierais jamais, mais j'voudrais au moins aimer quelqu'un de vivant. Alors voilà j'suis venue pour te dire qu'il était temps que j'passe a autre chose. Il est temps que j'me concentre sur ma vie, que j'vive a nouveau. Je t'oublierais jamais Chris, crois moi, t'es le seul que j'ai aimé durant tout ce temps. J'ai garder toutes nos photos, tout nos souvenirs, je les garderais toute ma vie, mais faut que j'avance, faut que j'arrête de faire comme si t'allais revenir, parce que c'est pas le cas. Je viendrais toujours te voir, tu seras toujours dans mon coeur, je pourrais jamais t'oublier, mais il est tems pour moi de me reconstruire, parce que je t'aime Chris, je t'aime à en crever, sa me détruit, sa me bouffe de l'intérieur. Alors je vais partir, je vais voyager, je vais trouver quelqu'un a aimer de nouveau, même si tu restera toujours l'homme de ma vie. Adieu Chris.

Elle se leva, et sans se retournée, elle quitta le cimetière. Elle allait de nouveau vivre sa vie, sans jamais oublier ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Chris. Elle allait enfin se reconstruire, elle était prête.

Et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Jal souris en se disant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de chose a vivre.

**Fin.**


End file.
